Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geological formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Forms of well completion components may be installed in the wellbore in order to control and enhance efficiency of producing fluids from the reservoir. Some of the equipment utilized in the drilling, completion, and or production of the well is actuated from one position to another.